In houses and similar structures, it is common practice to install the wiring in the frame of the structure prior to placement of the drywall on the framing. In this construction, the wiring is connected to terminals and outlets in a wall or outlet box which is nailed to a stud.
In an intelligent wiring system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,386, a convenience outlet assembly having a wall box includes a mounting bracket assembly attachable to a stud and a wall box which can be attached to the mounting bracket. The assembly can be used with both power and signal conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,431 discloses a fixture for securing an electrical connector such as an outlet plate to a wall. A flange on the fixture is disposed on the front face of the wall about an opening in the wall. Legs connected to the flange are bent within opening in the wall so that the legs are against the rear face of the wall.
A wall bracket for mounting an electrical connector to an aperture in a wall panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,212. A sheet metal front face mounting flange has tabs which are bent rearwardly through the aperture to the rear face of the wall. Screws are disposed through the flange to connect with the bent tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,825 discloses an electrical fixture for mounting over a wall opening which eliminates the necessity for an outlet box. The fixture has a rectangular plate with an opening therein. Flanges perpendicular to the rectangular plate positions the plate with respect to the wall opening. Deformable fingers extend from the top and bottom of the plate so that the fingers can be bent inwardly against the back face of the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,596 discloses a wall outlet box which has a frame portion mounted on the outer face of the wall. The frame has inwardly recessed portions which extend into the wall opening. A slot is provided on each vertical sidewall of the frame and a Z-shaped clip is provided to fit in each slot. Screws are used to mount the box to the wall.
Thus, although devices for mounting outlets in a wall are known, the devices are supported by a frame mounted on the outer face of the wall or by a bracket connected to a stud within the wall.